project_mfandomcom-20200223-history
Stiles Stilinski
Stiles Stilinski is just about the coolest dude you'll ever have the pleasure to meet. He's recently moved to New York and is attending NYU. When his best friend was bitten by an alpha werewolf during their sophmore year of high school, Stiles was suddenly thrust into a world of magic, mystery, blood, pain, and everything else that comes with the supernatural territory. Biography Stiles Stilinski was born on the first of April, but he is no fool. He had a happy childhood, and was the sort of son that was completely devoted to his mother. He is definitely his parent's child, inheriting his father's quick observational skills and sarcastic wit, and his mother's compassion and loyalty. He is extremely intelligent but can have trouble focusing due to his ADHD. When Stiles was 10 years old, his mother got sick. When Stiles was 11 years old, his mother died. His father was away on a call at the time, leaving Stiles to face his mother's final moments alone, her hand gripping weakly at Stiles' own frantic grasp. The death of his mother weighs heavily on him, and deep down in his heart, he blames himself. He thinks that if he had only been more, been better, been less of an attention drain, she would still be alive. He would not talk to his dad about it. He could not. The only shoulder he allowed himself to lean on, the only one to see him cry, was his best friend Scott. Scott wouldn't let him mourn in silence, he was always just there, letting Stiles rage when he needed to, letting him scream out his frustration and confused anger, and holding him until his tears ran dry when all else failed. Stiles' father turned to alcohol to drown his pain, and Stiles turned to complete silence on the subject, and Scott. To know Stiles, you must know Scott. The two have been best friends, staying together through thick and thin, through hard times and happy times since they were wee little second graders. Scott was Stiles' first real friend, and there is something special in one's first real friendship that is both deep and abiding. They are brothers in name and claim, if not blood. In their sophmore year of high school, disaster struck when Scott was bitten by a werewolf; this event would change their lives forever. Their high school years were hard, full of werewolf hunters, monsters, battles, love found, love lost, and more death and destruction than anyone should be forced to endure. Stiles strained under the stress at times, but ultimately held strong throughout it all, standing by his friends. He was always one of the first to run headlong onto the fray despite being 'just a normal dude'. He will always be that way, ready to help, to reach for a book to find information, to give advice, to help solve the latest great disaster and try to ensure the safety of those he cares about. After Stiles' time spent dead, the warning that Deaton had given him about feeling a deep darkness within himself came true, and in a big way. Stiles' twitchiness grew worse and worse, his ability to focus was more lacking than ever. He would wake up in a cold sweat to catch glimpses of unusual things in the darkness of his room that he had no explanation for. Eventually he could no longer ignore the problem hoping that it went away, and he had to approach Deaton. Stiles discovered that his 'spark' was growing and expanding out of control, and unless he did something to harness and control it, he would be consumed by it. 'Control it, or else it will control you.' He began to train with Deaton, only later to discover that he was being trained to walk the path of a druid, that it was what he was born to do. The 'spark' ran in family bloodlines, and he had more in common with his mother than he had ever known. The nemeton was hopped up and supercharged and turned Beacon Hills into a literal Beacon for every pixie, vampire, naiad and every other supernatural creature that caught a whiff of it. It started off slow, a trickle, the occassional monster or magical being to deal with, but things got progressively worse. Once it got a taste of power again, the nemeton began greedily sucking up every extra ounce that it could, drawing more and more monsters and mayhem inwards towards the once relatively sleepy town. Stiles even saw a unicorn once, that happened. They knew that something had to be done. With the help and guidance of Deaton, Stiles created an effigy of a human sacrifice, a wicker man infused with his own power and blood, ignited by his spark, willing the place of power to return to dormancy. He set it ablaze on top of the nemeton, sitting right in the heart of the fire, protected only by a sheath of his own power. His friends fought a hard and bloody battle in the woods around the tree, buying Stiles the time he needed to get the job done. When he walked out, all the clothes had been burned from his body, but he remained whole. The job was done, but almost too well. There was a blowback from the ceremony, and like a stone dropped into a pool of water, ripples of power flowed out from the nemeton. The supernatural force served to repel all that had a foot in the mystical world, the polarity of the nemeton's draw reversed for a time. Deaton advised that the power would fade, given a few years, and return Beacon Hills to a normal city. Stiles felt the ripples from the nemeton like a constant palm between his shoulderblades, pushing him insistently away. He knew that he could not stay, and the timing could not be better. He packed up his life, hugged his father goodbye, and headed for a new phase in his life. He was going to New York. Personality Stiles defined in 5 adjectives: *Sarcastic *Loyal *Funny *Clever *Caring Stiles uses sarcasm both as a defense mechanism and just as a standard method of communication, but he is much more than pithy clever comments delivered with bite and sass. He is highly intelligent and intuitive, often catching on to bad shit that is about to go down before anyone else does. Sadly, it is rare for anyone to actually take him seriously. He is loyal to a fault, never wavering in his friendship to Scott, even after Scott repeatedly tried to kill him while learning to control his werewolfiness. He has few people that truly matter to him, but those in his close circle are given his full loyalty. Stiles is often the one to find humor in a tense situation, even if no one else acknowledges it. They all truly love his jokes, he is sure of it. Stiles is often running around frantically trying to save lives and keep people safe to the best of his ability; he is an intensely caring person. However, his compassion is contrasted by his ability to be incredibly machiavellian and cunning or even just downright harsh when he does not deem the 'target' worthy of kindness. Getting Derek arrested. Telling Derek to get out and go die outside of his Jeep please. Abilities Stiles is a druid, or a druid-in-training to be more precise. *Manipulation of natural energy and matter through physical reagents and ceremony. **What this means: Using physical reagents, such as mountain ash, wolfsbane, mistletoe, and many other plants and minerals to perform/enhance tasks. Symbols, runes, and ceremony can also be used to manipulate energy and matter in various ways. **Drawbacks: requires time and preparation. A protective mountain ash circle can be thrown down in an instant, but it requires that the druid have the ash on his person beforehand and be prepared to use it. **Implementation: Will, intent, and a 'spark' is required. Belief is what imbibes the reagents/symbols/ceremony with power. **Sacrifice: dark druids, or 'Darachs' use unwilling human sacrifice to gain power. Those that do not walk the dark path absolutely do not. They may use animal sacrifice, or their own blood. *Knowledge and study of esoteric lore, mythology, history, herblore, and more. A druid is 'one who knows'. *Being purposefully vague at times as a teaching tool to non-druids who seek guidance. 'The lessons one teaches himself are the ones best learned.' Trickle-teaching. Relationships Derek Hale Scott McCall Isaac Lahey Jackson Whittemore Plotlines This is where my current and completed threads will be summarized. Para one Para two Para three Quotes From The Show *“''No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body!” — Stiles to Scott *“''Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you, live, mice. I had a boa once. I can do it.” — Stiles to Scott *“''Am I attractive to gay guys?” — Stiles asks Scott *“ This new-found heroism is making me very attracted to you.” — Stiles to Scott *“''Matt's head. I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium.” — Stiles to his dad *“''Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me? You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking...''” — Stiles starting to threaten Ethan Photos Stiles and Scott.jpg|Stiles with his best bro Scott. scale.jpeg|IT WAS LIKE THIS, YOU SEE... Stiles Derek slam.png|Wow Derek easy on the goods, dude. Stiles Sad.png|Even jokesters have bad days. Videos Category:Character Bio Category:Teen Wolf Category:Stiles Stilinski Category:Teen Wolf Characters Category:Humans